pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Megapon
Megapons are quite possibly the oddest unit in the games. They are taller than other Patapons, and carry around massive horns. They appear to smile, except when you miss a note or when they are running. To attack, they play their horns and launch soundwaves or sonic balls that are projected to take on physical form, flying at the enemy and causing damage. Megapons have a variety of attacks, but the two most utilized are: *A wave of 3 blue notes that bounce off of and around the enemy, causing ricochet damage, and *A massive red note only used during Fever that pierces and hits multiple times, causing massive damage, and possibly ignite. They have another attack which is only usable when you use PonChaka~ChakaChaka. These songs create a large yellow or green note, which launches in-front of your Patapons and bounces enemies backwards. A full Megapon squad consists of 3 Megapons, unless played on Patapon 3, in which there is only two, since only Kan and Uberhero can change into Wondabarappa or Jamsch. Unlike most Patapon Units, their name has no Japanese origin, but is instead a pun of "megaphone". When upgraded to Mogyu, Megapon can arguably deal the most damage in Patapon 1 and 2. They can easily hunt most creatures if made as Mogyu, but need to be out of Fever mode to hunt Golden Motiti (Motsitsi), as their forward movement gives them away. Even though Megapon horns include Fire and Ice Horns, the appearance of the songs do not change (so Ice Horns still launch Red Ignite songs in Fever). They are extremely useful when created as a Babassa, Gyogyoppa, Wagyanba or Mogyugyu Rarepon because of the damage and/or critical ratio. Babassa is recommended because there is a medium chance to inflict 9999 damage to a boss with this build: *Divine Horn - from Ton Kampon *Heaven Mantle - usually from Kacchindonga *Zuddongyu Mask - from Dettankarmen Egg Battle *Any stew, use Divine/Demon Stew when fighting stronger bosses. Note: If using Mogyugyu, use Rabasarana Mask (obtained from Zuttankarmen Egg battle). But chances for a 9999 damage is lower. Description Patapons blessed with beauty, Megapons dazzle the souls of enemies. Their flute music drifts on the wind to defeat crowds of enemies at once. They have low HP so are easy to wound fatally, but you can render enemies completely powerless by using Megapons for ground control. Acquisition Patapon Ciokina must be defeated to obtain Megapon's Memory. Patapon 2 To unlock the Megapon in the new evolution map, you have to evolve a Yumipon into a Menyokki. It is harder than Dekapons and Kibapons, as you must evolve the Yumipon into Pyopyo and then Buhyokko before the option to evolve into a Menyokki is avaliable. Created with vegetables and wood. Later yo u will need Alloys and Liquids. Patapon 3 In Patapon 3, Megapon comes as two classes: Wondabarappa and Jamsch. To unlock Wondabarappa, you need to level Yumiyacha to level 3. To unlock Jamsch, you need to level Oohoroc and Wondabarappa to level 10. Abilities Fever Mode Blows out a flaming red note that pierces and can cause multiple hits and huge amount of damage (although it doesn't do any damage to Motitsis). ChakaChaka Sprays out 3 blue notes, similar to a non-fever attack. This can be used to hit close-ranged enemies as the notes go vertical rather than flying outward. PonChaka PonChaka~PonPon The same attack as fever mode. However, Wondabarappa's charged attack in Patapon 3 is different. He blows out a piercing bladed soundwave which pierces through anything. Jamsch's charge attack is a fiery crawling sonic ball, or an icy sonic ball if he equips an Ice Horn. PonChaka~ChakaChaka Create a green note that will hit enemies and cause knockback. It sits on the ground vertically for a few seconds. Hero Mode Patapon 2 Icicles of Death Hero shoots out three blue notes that freezes any enemies if it hits. This is very useful against bosses like Cioking, Ciokina and Fenicchi. Patapon 3 Mucharapapa (Wondabarappa) Wondabarappa fires 3 large, bouncing golden sonic balls at once that deals a huge amount of damage. A lot of these are fired when Wondabarappa decreases his attack speed, so the damage dealt adds up quickly, good for ground attacks. Most long horns fire at a slower rate, but they have more power. This is however, weak when hitting Towers, Doors, etc, because Sound is not effective against structures. Airborne Threat (Jamsch) Jamsch produces a green cloud of poison spores that drift around and damage nearby enemies. These spores can inflict many status effects, but most often cause Sleep and Poison, depending on the horn/twinhorn he equips. Poison spores however do not inflict Critical hits even with high criticals. Spores are affected by the wind direction, so a tailwind will cause them to travel forward. Without tailwind, his Hero Mode is quite useless. Very useful with attack speed at 0.50 or less. And Very Useful against tree enemy like Matango, Treants, and Boss like Shooshookle Legend "The music of this handsome warrior once brought one hundred maidens to tears." Computer and Komu Megapons * Natolie- A controllable Komupon Megapon unlocked by defeating Mochicchichi egg. Reasonably powerful, but a bit cowardly, prone to fleeing or defending if a foe so much as approaches. * Rolent - A controllable Komupon Megapon unlocked by defeating Ice Fortress egg. Loves to sing, making him an effective attacker, but often forgets his surroundings, leaving himself open to attack. * Serime - A controllable Komupon Megapon unlocked by defeating the Underworld tank Zugagang egg. Trivia *In Patapon 3, Megapons have changed their attacks. It looks more like sonic balls rather than symbols that look like Patapon language. *Megapons, along with Dekapons are the only Patapon units with (visible) mouths. *Megapons are one of the tallest units, rivalled only by Dekapons. *Megapons, along with Dekapons and Mahopons are the only Patapon units that retain their equipment slots to 2 even when evolved into Rarepons. While the other Patapon units will lose the ability to wear helmets or caps when evolved into Rarepons. *Megapons are the Patapons who have the smallest eye. *Though Megapons are one of the oddest Patapons, they are referred to as "handsome" by the Patapon tribe. * In the second and third game, they charge like other units like Yaripons, but in the first game, they jump and spin when charging. *In the description of the basic Megapon's Cotton Cape, it says that the cape makes Megapons very happy, explaining the smiles. *The combination of a Megapon's Eye and Mouth appear frequently throughtout the game and on many artifacts and monuments of the Patapon tribe (such as the Obelisk, Altar, Kururu Beruru's stage, even in the Pata-Pole Palace). See Also *Patapon (Game) *Patapon (Tribe) *Patapon 2 *Patapon 3 *Patapon Units es:Megapon Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 1 Units Category:Patapon 2 Units Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Units Category:Hero Category:Uberhero Category:Yumiyacha-Based